


Overture

by lynndyre



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: A moment at the end of a day.





	Overture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Ganesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/gifts).



Yozak asks with the cant of his shoulders, the open angle between chest and arm, lifted eyebrow, a smile. Gwendal's eyes track down the line of Yozak's body, where his hip angles against the desk. The pen makes a little click against its inkwell. 

He pulls Yozak in and holds him there, face to Yozak's stomach, for nine heartbeats before drawing back enough that Yozak can bend to kiss him. It's harder for his face to relax than his body. The kiss is stiff until Yozak's fingers grip the base of Gwendal's neck, and his head tips back in surrender.


End file.
